five_nights_at_freddys_gamesfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Night 3
Третья ночь — первое серьёзное игровое событие в инди-хорроре Five Nights At Freddy's. Активность Можно сказать, что эта ночь — первое достаточно серьёзное испытание для игрока, новичка в игре.Чика и Бонни становятся гораздо активнее (Чика проявляет особую активность в эту ночь), Фоксистановится активнее, вероятность появления Золотого Фредди стала немного выше. Фреддистановится активным, и тоже вместе со всеми он пытается пробраться в офис. Парень из телефона «''Гм, привет? Эй, у тебя отлично получается! Большинство людей не продержались так долго. Знаешь, я имел в виду, что они как правило переходят на другие места. Хм, не думаю, что они умерли, это не так. Во всяком случае я лучше не буду занимать слишком много времени, Сегодня вечером, они начнут по настоящему. Хм... Эй, послушай, у меня есть идея! Что если ты попадёшься и не захочешь попасть в костюм Фредди? Попробуй, гм, притворится мёртвым! Тогда есть шанс, что, может быть, они подумают, что ты пустой костюм. Тогда опять таки, если они думают, что ты пустой костюм, они могли бы попробовать... Засунуть в тебя стальной каркас. Интересно, как это будет работать. Да не бери в голову. Лучше не попадайся. Хм, хорошо, я оставлю тебя с ними. Увидимся на другой стороне.»'' На английском : ''"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.'' Стратегия Хорошей стратегией является повторять следующий порядок действий: * Проверьте Пиратскую бухту; * Проверьте активность Фредди; * Проверьте свет в коридорах. Повторяйте эти шаги для успешного прохождения этой ночи. Фредди проходит камеры в следующем порядке: Сцена → Столовая → Туалеты → Кухня → Восточный коридор → Угол восточного коридора. Если Фредди дошёл до последнего пункта (CAM 4B), игрок должен закрыть правую дверь. Затем, игрок не должен проверять камеру угла восточного зала до тех пор, пока не послышится смех. Это значит, что Фредди ушёл и можно открывать правую дверь. Однако не забудьте проверить Свет в коридоре, чтобы не впустить Чику. Интересные факты * Фредди не сможет войти в офис, если правую дверь блокирует Чика. Однако, когда Чика стоит в проходе, Фредди может находиться сзади неё. * Скорее всего, словами "Притворись мертвым" Парень из телефона намекает на событие из реальной жизни в 1993 году в пиццерии Chuck E. Cheese's (прародитель Freddy Fazbear's Pizza), когда в пиццерию ворвался убийца и он убил 4 из 5 людей, находившихся в пиццерии в тот момент. Пятый выжил. Пуля попала ему в челюсть, и он притворился мертвым. * Также это намек на то, что, если игрок притворится мертвым (не будет двигаться), когда закончится энергия, Фредди будет считать, что вы умерли, и музыка будет длиться дольше. На 6 ночи это может очень сильно помочь. Возможно, аниматроники посчитают, что вы - пустой костюм, но когда схватят вас, вы начнете сопротивляться, и они вновь вернутся к мнению, что вы - эндоскелет. Категория:Треки